


The Fitting Room

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little scene prompted from a facebook discussion.  What if you were the one measuring Peter for the Twelfth Doctor's outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fitting Room

Peter parked his car behind the shop. He'd been given the address by his agent. 'Fitting, 10 a.m. 1212 High Street, London. Enter from rear.' A lovely young lass was awaiting him at the rear door. Wrapping up warm for the short walk from his car to the shop, he juggled his coffee in one hand and hit the remote lock on his key. 'Hello there, you must be Aurora?'

'Yes, I'm the tailor's assistant. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Capaldi.' Aurora smiled sweetly at him and gestured for him to enter. 

'Please, Peter is fine. I'm not keen on formality. Here, let me get the door for you.' Practically towering over her, he dropped his car key into his coat pocket and held the door for her. She ducked under his arm and led him into the shop. 

'We've got a private fitting room for clients here at the back of the shop. Mr. Budd will be joining us shortly. Would you like a fresh coffee?' Aurora guided him to a comfortable small room with an old fashioned dressing screen and clothes hooks. There was already a rack of shirts, trousers and jackets lined up for him to try on. 

'I'll just finish this one, thanks.' Peter, placing his coffee on a table, shrugged off his coat which Aurora took from him and his scarf to hang them up on a proper hanger. 'Should I start trying things on then? While we wait?'

'We normally start with the measurements.' Aurora explained. 'We've got the closest examples we can but with the measurements we can narrow it down. Saves on you having to constantly dress and re-dress.' 

'You're the boss,' He smiled disarmingly at her. 

Aurora pulled out a small notebook and pencil along with a flexible tape measure. 'If you could turn around.' Peter, wearing only a t-shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans, did as she directed and lifted his hands. Her hand was gentle as she touched his arms. 'Not yet. I'll just measure your back first.' 

'You've a very soft touch. Been doing this long?' Peter asked, genuinely curious.

'I've been Mr. Budd's apprentice for four years now.' Aurora said, her hands moving the tape measure from across his shoulders to measure from the base of his neck to his tail-bone. A quick notation and she was measuring his waist and then his hips. More notations. 'Now if you could lift your arms, hold them straight out for me.' 

'With pleasure.' He said, his Scottish accent soft. 

She measured the length of both his arms from both the front and the back. A few more notations and she was rolling up her tape measure. 

'Shouldn't you measure my legs too?'

'Oh, no. Mr. Budd will do that. It's inappropriate for me to measure male clients' legs.'

'Oh, I don't mind. You're professional.' 

'I couldn't.' Aurora said, blushing slightly. 

'I can hold the tape measure at the top then and you hold the bottom.' Peter grinned at her, innocently. 'Rather you then some old codger.'

Aurora giggled and then said, 'Why not.' Handing him the top end of the tape measure, she directed him where to hold it and then measured his in-seam. 

'Not so hard,' Peter said. 'Think I could get that coffee now? Mine's gone cold.'

'Of course, Mr. Capaldi. Sorry, Peter.' Aurora, collecting her notation book, left to get him a coffee. If only all clients were this pleasant!


End file.
